


We Were Alone

by Ryface



Series: Song Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally eventually found Dick sitting alone, a couple dozen feet up the side of the face of Mount Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Alone

**Author's Note:**

> song: Explosions in the Sky "The Only Moment We Were Alone"

Wally eventually found Dick sitting alone, a couple dozen feet up the side of the face of Mount Justice, sitting on a ledge and staring into the dark sky.

It took him more than a couple of failed tries to join him. Superspeed, as he was quickly learning, did not lend itself well to mountain climbing. But he was persistent, and eventually it paid off, as he hoisted himself (only panting  a little ) onto the ledge beside Dick.  
  
"Hey," said Dick, quietly, like he hadn't noticed Wally making a ton of noise clambering his way up.  
  
"Hey," said Wally in return. "What's with the mountain climbing?"  
  
"Nothing," said Dick, unconvincingly. Wally wasn't sure, but he thought maybe Dick had shifted a little closer to him. So he leaned a little closer as well, resting his weight on a hand behind Dick's back.  
  
"Nothing, huh? Okay." Wally looked up at the sky. Though it had been spring for a couple of weeks already, there was still a bit of a chill in the air, and it made Wally glad he'd worn a jacket.  
  
Dick didn't say anything. He shifted after a long moment of silence to push his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"This is a good spot," said Wally.  
  
"Mmm," Dick agreed, still quiet.  
  
"We should come up here the next time there's a meteor shower," he said, and leaned a little closer, letting their shoulders touch. He drummed his fingers on the smooth stone beneath his hands, and glanced down at his watch briefly. 11:58, two minutes more until March turned into April.   
  
Dick didn't say anything, just rested his head on Wally's shoulder and shivered a little. Wally was certain it wasn't from the cold.


End file.
